Nephilim
by Blue Funk
Summary: Three tiny little words. I was sold. -Akuroku, slight Roxion-
1. Chapter 1

**Nephilim

* * *

**

It was just one of those days where everything that should've gone right didn't and all of the stupid "what if?" ideas that hang about in the back of your head actually materialize right in front of your face. Like, "What if he says no? What if he rejects me? Nah, that couldn't happen… but what if?" And the next thing you know, you're standing on the sidewalk in the pouring rain, watching the one person you thought would never turn their back on you speed away in a taxi without a backwards glance.

After a testing time, all you need is shoulder to bitch on and an open ear, one that's attached to a head with a mouth that wouldn't open until you were finished with your tirade.

So when _he_ went and asked me, he presented the perfect opportunity to vent to me.

"Something troubling you?"

Three tiny little words. I was sold.

* * *

Roxas impatiently brushed away the rainwater that was soaked into his hair and already taking advantage of gravity to drip onto his already soaked face. He fumbled with the keys. He wasn't sure whether it was the tears, the rain, or the burning pain in his chest, but he was disoriented. 

_"Sorry, Roxas… I can't."_

Why the bloody hell not? Roxas grit his teeth, clenching his jaw muscles as he remained frozen to the door to his apartment, holding on to the doorknob with a vice-like grip, as if it was the only thing that could hold him up. He didn't even notice. He was choking and crying, and he hated it. The weakness and the agony were rendering him helpless and he absolutely _loathed_ it. This shouldn't have happened.

_"I just let you go too far. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression."_

"Asshole…" Roxas whispered, pressing his forehead to the cool door as he squeezed his eyes shut. His clothes were dripping, creating a puddle at his feet. It felt like the spreading cold was reaching into his heart, squeezing the organ and turning his blood to ice. Finally, releasing a deep shaking breath, the man managed to turn the key and stumble through the door to his home. His apartment.

He paused right in the doorway, shaking as the familiar scent of _his_ colognestruck his senses. Deep and reminiscent of the sea. Only hours before, they had been here together, getting ready, laughing and smiling and without a care in the world.

_"I hoped we'd just stay friends. I mean, really, Roxas. I'm not even gay."_

Then the bastard had left, arrogantly leaving behind traces of himself to taunt and remind Roxas of the things that could have been. _Damn him. _Roxas stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Shoving off his jacket, weighed down with rain, the blonde tossed it to the floor, simultaneously kicking off his sneakers, then proceeded to lose it. It, being his mind. The breaking point had been coming, really. The long walk home had been spent in trying to absorb the enormity of what had just happened. Then, the patient wait in the elevator to his floor signaled a spark in his brain that burst the dam of swelling pain in his chest. The echoing voice of _him_ didn't help.

_"We're done… we're done… __**we're done**__."_

By the time Roxas had reached the door, the stinging was overwhelming him. And now came the point where all of the mental stability he had managed to maintain collapsed in on itself. With a soft, strangled yell, the blonde kicked at the fallen jacket, then proceeded to rip off the soaking wet dress jacket beneath. The rain water was splattering everywhere.

Next, with his upper body being completely bare, Roxas moved on to furiously tugging off his belt, then his stiff jeans. He eventually fell to his bottom with the effort of trying to pull it off both legs at the same time, but it hardly deterred him. Growling without control, the blonde fought with the wet clothes until the pants finally gave in and he managed to tug off the jeans, as well as his socks. This left him only in his damp cotton boxers.

The pouring rain shifted back into hearing as Roxas abruptly slumped against his couch, still on the floor, falling silent. He sat motionless, chest heaving as if he had just run ten miles. There were spots of water everywhere, and he couldn't even find where he had flung his dress shirt.

Roxas tiredly ran his hands over his tear and rain splattered face, feeling exhaustion and loneliness set over him like a thick blanket.

He was pathetic.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of staring at the floor in a daze and Roxas finally started to get cold and clammy. It took a great deal of concentration, but the blonde finally managed to drag himself back to his feet, rinse himself off in the shower, then change into warm sweatpants and a shirt and return to his disaster-area of a living room to sit and brood. 

Sitting and brooding wasn't an entirely healthy choice. He could only think of _him._ As his stormy blue eyes roamed the expanse of the area, trying to find a distraction, his gaze settled on the nearby wall-clock that was slightly off-kilter. Roxas had probably nailed it with his jacket beforehand.

It was almost an hour to midnight. As Roxas puzzled over how the time had gone by so fast, the gentle pattering against his window went unheeded. It was dark, too. The only light was coming from a small table-lamp that the blonde had actually stopped to turn on in the middle of his sulking session. The light cast weird, elongated shadows everywhere, increasing the feeling of emptiness, reminding Roxas that he was alone. Very, very much alone.

The feeling of miserable solitude wasn't new to him, but it was during times like these that he called _him_ and allowed the other to cheer him. Now, Roxas had no one. Fingers sliding over the edge of his shirt, the blonde chewed idly at his bottom lip and wondering what he could possibly to do get his mind off of _him._ Nothing came to mind. He was too exhausted to sleep, too furious to calm down, and too depressed to cheer up.

Unfortunately, his phone chose to ring at that exact moment. The soft, tiny ringtone shattered the silence in the room. Without missing a beat, Roxas snatched up the device out of his pocket and flung at the wall, where the phone fell to the floor and played out the rest of the song. Roxas glared stonily at it until it fell silent again, leaving the room in an even greater abyss of nothing than before.

That is, until…

"Something troubling you?"

Roxas frowned. It may have just been his imagination, but he was fairly certain that the wall had just spoken to him. Maybe his post-relationship depression was getting to his head.

"Yo! You alive in there? Don't go killing yourself on me or anything, I don't want to break down your door and try to fucking save you."

No, the voice was coming from beyond the wall. Scooting out of his seat on the couch, Roxas slowed walked forward, cautiously tip-toeing. "Who's there?"

There was soft chuckle and a gentle thump from the other side. "Your conscience."

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he pressed the tips of his fingers to the painted white wall, craning his ears. Who had known that the walls of his apartment were that damnably thin? "Somehow, I doubt my conscience, even if I did have one, would be speaking to me from the other room. I'm assuming now that you're my neighbor?"

"Your neighbor who happened to overhear all of your hissy fit and was rather startled to hear something thud into the wall, yes." The stranger reiterated calmly. The section of whatever the builders had decided to make their wall out of just barely muffled the other man's voice, for it was definitely masculine. And slightly husky.

A frown twitched at the tips of Roxas's lips. "I wasn't aware that my neighbors liked to snoop."

"It's hard not to when you're throwing things about in there, kid." The other replied.

In truth, Roxas barely knew any of his neighbors. The apartment building was fairly small and private. It wasn't a neighborhood, mostly everyone kept to themselves, including Roxas, who had only moved in here a few months before. But he had never known that the walls were the least bit soundproof. Maybe it was even a good thing now that _he_ had turned him down and they hadn't ended up … doing anything. Vocal.

Roxas flushed and sighed to himself, deciding to slide down to sit on the floor, resting his back against the wall. He turned his head so that his voice would be easier to hear for the man on the other side. "Sorry, then. Did I bother you or anything?"

"Nah, I wasn't doing anything anyway. Anyhow. Back to my original question. Something troubling you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about…" Roxas murmured, dropping his eyes to his lap. Was he that desperate that he would dump his problems on the other man's shoulders? He didn't even know him. Not everyone wanted to hear the mopey love story of a gay guy.

"Sorry, what was that?" The stranger chuckled. "I couldn't hear you over the whiny muttering. C'mon. Spill. You woke me up, you might as well bitch whatever you need to bitch about so you don't bottle it up and wake me up again later with more explosions."

Roxas managed a wry smile. "I don't think you deserve the crap I need to complain about. Our two minute relationship wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Touché. But regardless, because now that we're both sitting against the wall, as I am assuming you are, we might as well get down to business."

"What, without introductions?"

Something slid against the other side of the wall. The stranger was probably settling into a more comfortable position. "Fine, fine. I'm Axel. I happen to be your neighbor. I'm 24 years old. And I'm currently sitting on the floor and talking to a complete idiot named…?"

With a snort, Roxas rolled his eyes. "Roxas, who happens to be Axel's neighbor, 22 years old, sitting on the floor, and is speaking through a freakishly thin wall to an absolute moron named Axel."

"Former college boy, huh?"

"I prefer former college slave, considering the shitload of projects I had in Art school."

"Ah, I know how that is. Riku had the same problem." Axel said, "So did you meet your cutie boyfriend there or what?"

Roxas nearly choked. He had just been relaxing, idly relating the wall-to-wall conversation with something akin to talking on the phone, when Axel proved to be keener than he took him for. "What do you mean, boyfriend?" He finally managed to stammer, staring at the woe-be-gone cell phone on the floor as he waited for Axel's answer.

"Aw, c'mon, don't play dumb. Just because I haven't said anything before doesn't mean that I just magically started hearing things through the wall today."

"Damnit, how long have you been listening, you asshole?" Roxas, amused and surprised as he laughed slightly. "Creeper."

"Hey, none of that. I don't do it on purpose; you're the one yelling your head off with that… what was his name? Smexion?"

"His name is Zexion." Roxas's eyes closed as he corrected Axel. "And he wasn't my boyfriend. He was my friend."

"I notice you're using the past tense here."

Roxas sighed, startled but somewhat comforted by the concerned tone in Axel's voice. He began to shrug, then realized that the other man wouldn't even see it. "I probably won't ever talk to him again. I apparently got the wrong vibes from him and that he, in fact, isn't interested in a relationship with me. So I pretty much killed off our friendship by trying to take it a step farther."

"Ouch. What an ass."

"Well, it's my own fault."

"No. I wouldn't say so." Axel sounded thoughtful, and he paused briefly before continuing, "It's his fault for not understanding and trying to work through it. Trust me, kid, I've seen this before. The side that tries to get beyond 'just friends' ends up blaming themselves and they can hardly be blamed for trying to get somewhere with something they had going for them."

"Mr. Relationship-advice, huh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, smiling to himself as he began to stare off into space. "I dunno. I just honestly thought that Zexion wouldn't just drop me like day-old trash. We've been friends with college, you'd think that'd give us enough of a base to fall back on, even if we messed up."

"Guess not. So what'd you do to make him freak like that?"

Roxas took a deep breath, taking one quick second to consider. Would he spill? Take off the load from his shoulders and mind to release something onto Axel? _Is it worth it_? Axel could very likely be a creepy 60 year old man who actually was a creeper and wanted to molest Roxas in his sleep. Roxas highly doubted that, considering the softer timbre of Axel's voice and the fact that, now that he thought about it, he had heard heavy rock music from his room a week or so beforehand. One point for Axel actually being 24, as he had said.

Then there was the fact that Roxas was releasing steam onto a complete stranger who was actually willing to lend an ear. And this unrequited act of goodwill somehow rang false in the back of the blonde's mind. There had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

And, lucky Roxas, all his inner mind could come up with was _"… I wonder what Axel looks like."_

Great. _Ah well. At least I'm getting over Zexion. Maybe._

There was a soft tapping of Axel's fingers on the wall. "You alive?"

"Yeah…" Roxas released the air he had been holding and brushed his hair back. With a shake of his head, the blonde launched into his story. From the beginning, for the sake of setting the scene. He talked fluidly, keeping his voice soft as he spoke into the wall, eyes misting over as he thought back to the past two years of his life. About how he had met Zexion in his fine art photography class back in senior year of college and Roxas had nearly snapped his lens in two as soon as the purple-haired boy had walked into his classroom.

He smiled as he remembered the first time he had spoken to the shy Zexion; he had asked him to pass the salt in the dining hall. Axel had laughed at that. Roxas generalized the remaining year. For the most part, he and Zexion had grown closer than most of his other friends. They hung out more often. By the last few months, as Roxas now referred to them, they had been spending the night over each other's apartments, sitting closer than necessary on the couch when they watched movies, and Zexion had even stopped complaining as Roxas looped his arm through his when they walked together somewhere.

"It was going so well." Roxas said miserably. "But when I asked him out on the way to our taxi back here, he just completely rejected me…"

Axel whistled softly in astonishment. "Damn, he took the taxi and left you in the damn rain?"

"He offered to pay for the fare home." Roxas replied, "But I don't think I could've handled it. I just told him that I'd walk."

"Which brings you here." Axel finally finished. The pair fell silent. It was still pouring sheets outside, Roxas noticed vaguely. Funny how the outside sounds had fallen away while he had been in story-mode. However, the reliving of his past with Zexion made the still raw ache in his chest stab with pain again. It was too soon to get over it, but Roxas was tired of the presence of Zexion in his heart. He was sick of the empty feeling that he couldn't shake, and the bizarre urge to just run and hit or just _do_ anything to get Zexion off his mind that was slowly picking away at his sanity.

"So how do you feel now?" Axel finally spoke again. Roxas felt his heart lighten gently.

"Better, actually. Load off my back. How do you feel?"

There was chuckle from the other room. "Fine. I feel bad for you, Roxas. You didn't deserve that."

"Probably not." Roxas sighed. "But it's too late for anything now."

"Well, not necessarily…"

Roxas would be ashamed to admit it later, but he began to space out as soon as Axel started to speak and explain what seemed to be his own past experiences with dumbass boyfriends. The exhaustion from the overwhelming day hit Roxas head-on and he slumped against the wall, rubbing his cheek against the surface, feeling it cool his heated skin. The rain continued on and Axel's voice filled his eardrums.

It must have been the depression. Or perhaps the shock. Or the lulling pounding of the rain by his window. Or the way that Axel's words seemed to have a soft, purring undertone to them. But Roxas's focus slipped and his hand did as well.

What was it about Axel's husky voice that made him immediately calm? The man, who Roxas had never seen before in his life, seemed to know exactly what Roxas wanted to hear. He was comforting. He listened. Plus, Axel had no problem whatsoever with his sexual orientation.

Roxas's fingers began to play with the hem of his shirt as he sighed to himself, eyes dropping to half-mast. Axel continued to speak, but the blonde's inner brain only caught words like "sex" and "like" and "heat" and phrases like "rubbed me the wrong way" and "freakin' dick in a box."

Axel rolled his r's. He hissed his s's. And the way he added a short laugh or so after his sentences intrigued Roxas even more.

"But I just figured that he'd come back later, you know?"

"Uh huh…" Roxas replied automatically, swallowing. Were those his fingers sliding along the skin right beneath the waistband of his pants?

_Am I really that fickle? Or insane? _

He was touching himself to a stranger's _voice._

Some of his self control had obviously been washed out with the rain outside.

"And here I am, sitting in the freakin' bar, waiting on this douche…"

"… mm." Yeah, those were undoubtedly his own slim fingers beginning to rub their way beneath his boxers. No denying that.

"But he never showed up! At least you got some parting words, Rox, 'cause I didn't get shit."

"Yeah." Roxas sighed, denying himself no longer. He scraped his shoulder blades against the wall as he touched himself. _C'mon… keep talking… _

"Roxas, were you even listening?"

Maybe he should have been paying attention. The blonde stared down at the bulge in his pants with a blank look as the lusty fog in his head dissipated. "Huh?"

Surprisingly, Axel didn't sound angry, but amused. "That's a little unfair, Rox. I listened to your sob story, I should be getting at least some attention here."

"Uh, uh… I, uh…" Logic returned with a smacking sound, including Roxas banging his head accidentally against the wall as he stiffened. When had his hand gotten down his pants? _When had he gotten hard? _Horror welled up in his throat. "Oh god… I am not having a good day."

"Well, night, really. It's way past midnight." Axel amended, sounding somewhat hesitant and unsure still about Roxas's condition, but still speaking. "Oddly enough, it was Friday the 13th yesterday, did you know?"

"Does that mean my bad luck's over?" muttered Roxas, fingers still curled around himself.

"Maybe. It's Valentine's Day now, though. You like this holiday?"

The blonde recalled Zexion mentioning his dislike for Valentine's Day the week before and he snorted, trying to keep his voice steady and willing the erection to go away. "Not especially."

"Yeah, I'm not big on it, either. So tell me…" Axel abruptly switched topics. "What were you doing while you were _not_ listening to me?"

_Getting ready to jerk off. _"… um."

"Spacing out, I bet." Axel sighed and his voice seemed to grow in volume marginally. He had probably turned around to actually face the wall. "So Roxas. Tell me about yourself."

"Mm." Roxas cautiously pulled his hand back to safe ground as he considered the statement. "What do you want to know?"

Axel clicked his tongue in thought. "Well. What do you look like? I've actually never seen you up-close."

"Um." As Roxas felt his wits collecting, he shrugged, humoring Axel. "I'm medium-height. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I dunno. Nothing special. You?"

"Oo, blondie. I like it." At Roxas's stony silence, Axel continued. "Me? Well, I pretty much look amazing, I'll have you know."

Roxas snorted, rolling his eyes as he smiled to himself. "Typical."

"I know, right? But seriously. I've got this badass red hair. By red, I mean fire-truck red. I'm tall. Um… ah, I've got green eyes. Can't forget that. But yeah. I'm basically a bundle of awesome."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Roxas replied, shaking his head. But at least now he had a mental picture. He could just imagine Axel sitting against his wall, smirking to himself as he listening patiently to Roxas. The voice matched the image perfectly.

The two paused again. This time, there was only silence. The rain had stopped.

"Thinking about me, Roxas?"

Roxas tilted his head at the sudden drop in Axel's voice. He grinned. There had been a growl under his name. He was sure of it. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You know me too well. I was just imagining you sitting there, back against the wall, touching yourself while not listening to me."

_Shit! He knew?! _Roxas blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly. "What makes you so sure?"

Axel's voice dropped a few more octaves. "Roxas, I've got more experience in this than you. You were practically panting. I could have been reading to you a Calculus textbook and you wouldn't have noticed. Admit it, blondie." Axel suddenly purred, "You like my voice."

A chill rushed down Roxas's spine and before he knew it, the bulge was back. _Damnit._ He grit his teeth, forcing his fingers deep into his hair to resist. "Don't do anything you'd regret, Axel." He almost whispered.

Axel didn't say anything for a good moment and Roxas was about to just change the subject and hopefully steer the conversation away from himself and the fact that he had been caught in the act of masturbation. However, the red-head suddenly scraped his fingernails down the wall. Roxas heard the noise right by his ear and he shivered.

"Why would I regret it, Roxas? Would you regret touching yourself to my voice?"

"You're fucking seducing me through a wall, asshole." Roxas squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his fingers began to clench around his hair. He needed this, honestly. This release of sexual frustration had been long forth-coming, and Axel seemed to know, once again, the right buttons to push to make him feel better.

"I don't see-ah, I mean, I don't _hear_ you complaining, Roxas." There was some rustle of clothing from the other side. Axel was whispered now. "What are you wearing, Roxas?"

"A shirt…" Of their own accord, the blonde's fingers began to move. They slid right over the laying of clothing on his upper body, quickly reaching his hips. "Sweatpants… and boxers."

"Oh, that's it, huh?" More nail-scraping. The soft sounds continued to wreak havoc on Roxas's body. "Take off your shirt, Roxas."

"'Kay." Roxas wasn't about to protest. Not to a voice like that. His hands moved from his hips to his shirt as he tugged it off. The chill of the room hit his warm chest immediately and the blonde hissed at the cold. Axel was laughing softly in the other room.

"Roxas…"

Roxas was nervously resting his hands on his stomach, waiting, eyes already glassy. This must have been a record for him. Only knowing someone for about three hours and already going for the cock. Damn. It had taken Zexion a whole year to just admit that he jerked off like any other common male. "Yeah, Axel?"

"Do you trust me?"

Axel's lips must have been right up against the wall, because it felt like he was speaking directly into his ear. Roxas could have even imagined the warm puff of air circling over his skin there.

Roxas spared no moment of hesitation. "Yes." He breathed.

"Roxas, I want you to touch yourself."

The blonde lowered his head as his hands slipped beneath his boxers to tug out his stiff cock. Axel's doing. He gingerly encircled the top of it with his fist and slid it down hard, squeezing the tender flesh. He bit his lip, but a whimper escaped anyway. The purr from Axel only spurned him on and soon, he was fisting himself, breaths coming in pants.

"D-Damnit…"

"Keep going…" murmured Axel, sounding breathless himself. "Imagine that it's Zexion who's squeezing your cock hard right now… he's running his fingers over your slit, spreading the pre-cum all over…"

"Nn…" Roxas's fingers became blurs as he jerked off roughly. He didn't imagine Zexion. In fact, the name completely blew over his head. He increased the speed of his hands, jerking hard.

"Cum for me, Roxas…"

Roxas imagined a fiery red-head with burning green eyes towering over him, stroking his cock to fulfillment. He saw the man cleaning the white substance from his fingers with slow, sensual licks as his gaze burned into his. Roxas doubled over as release finally came. He saw stars and the hazy image disappeared. No more Axel. He was left with his fingers covered in cum, spots in his vision, and a dry taste in his mouth. The thoughts in his brain fizzled to mush.

He gulped and turned to the wall, pressing a clean hand briefly to the surface before finally grabbing his shirt, cleaning himself off, and, without a word, walking out.

* * *

Axel sat stunned in his own room, one hand splayed out against the wall as he rested his forehead against the same barrier that kept him from Roxas. He hadn't meant to go this far. He hadn't meant to lie, either. 

He had known who Roxas was for weeks now. Had been plotting to kill the asshole of a Zexion for weeks, too. But fate had placed the perfect opportunity into his lap and who was he to turn it down? A few little white lies here and there hadn't hurt anyone and Roxas was none the wiser.

Thank god for thin walls.

"Roxas?" He breathed, noticing that there was silence on the other side. "You ok?"

There was no answer. Axel's eyes widened slightly. _Shit_. He had messed up and scared Roxas away. "Roxas! Damnit, I'm sorry!"

Still, nothing. The blonde was gone. All of the patient waiting and watching had been for nothing. Axel had blundered even worse than Roxas had with Zexion. With a soft curse, the red-head slammed his fist into the floor, eyes clenching tightly shut in anger. "_Damnit!_"

The night had been spent right through. There was even an extremely faint streak of light coming from the window. It was morning already. And Axel had messed up.

It was at that point that a soft knock at his door pulled Axel away from his venomous thoughts.

"Axel… open the fucking door and let me in."

* * *

Part one of this particular two-shot. 

Blue Funk hasn't written smut in long long time. And she had never written Roxion before, either, no matter how faint. xD Ah well. This particular half is for everyone who wished me a happy birthday! As it just happens to be mah birthday, February 13th. xD I'm 17 now and one step closer to legality. Yay for Xigbar/Roxas day!

Part two of this vaguely Valentine's Day-ish fic should be up Thursday or Friday, so keep an eye out for that. Don't forget to review, mah loves!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nephilim**

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

_The Nephilim come from a union between Sons of God and Daughters of Man. __As the wickedness of mankind increases, fluctates, and grows, they appear. It is said that men's hearts would fail at the sight of them._

_**The Nephilim**__. Those causing others to fall.

* * *

_

"Axel… open the fucking door and let me in."

There came a pause. Roxas frowned to himself, already starting to regret not pulling out another shirt to tug over his bare upper-body. He shivered, clad only in his sweatpants at this point. And still, Axel wouldn't open the door.

"_Axel!_ Open the fu-" The door finally opened. "-cking door… Oh."

Axel stood in his living room, one hand still on the door handle as he stared out at Roxas, who remained awkwardly in the hallway, staring back. Axel looked surprised.

At first, the blonde didn't speak. No words would come to his mouth, because nothing was really coming to mind. Axel wasn't like he had imagined. Maybe he had lower standards. That must have been it.

The rising sun was throwing out its rays in the window behind the red-head and framing him in a glow that made his hair come alive with flame. Axel had been right; it was fire-truck red. And while his face was partially cast in shadow, Axel's green eyes still glowed from the faint darkness. Roxas's mental-Axel had been quite different. _Hell with lower standard. I never expected this._

Roxas never would have imagined Axel to be so… so… perfect? Perfect didn't seem to be the right word, because nobody was perfect, and neither was this tall, spiky-haired individual before him. And yet, the man standing there, framed in the rising sun, seemed to be just that. More importantly, he was the exact opposite of Zexion.

Then came that voice again, matched now with a body.

"Roxas? What're you-"

The image and tranquility was broken. Roxas immediately returned to reality and wordlessly stormed inside, grabbing the edge of the door to slam it shut, leaving the two in the privacy of Axel's living room. The red-head was no longer in the sun. He had backed up to the wall, expression serious. Now that his features weren't hidden, Roxas was able to make out the slender eyes and long, elegant nose, as well as the teardrop-like tattoos imprinted on his cheeks. Roxas had always been one to take in the tiny details, and Axel was full of them, right down to the very faint black roots beneath his dye-job.

"I realized something." Roxas eventually said, moving forward. Axel watched him approach with mixed expressions, taking a step back for every two Roxas made. Axel's back hit solid surface, and the blonde took his chance to advance on the taller male. Axel only stared, taking in the thoughtful expression on Roxas's face, which was being warmed by the sunlight in the room. And he certainly wasn't staring at his bare chest. Certainly not.

The blonde was obviously going for the blunt approach. "When you told me to imagine Zexion, I realized that I didn't."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I don't know." Roxas admitted softly, "I don't know why I imagined you in his place, either."

"I'm sorry." Axel hesitated, then reached cautiously to cup his hands around Roxas's cheeks. The blonde immediately flinched away from the touch, but regretted it the moment afterward. He hadn't missed the spark of pain pass through the jade gaze that had been so firmly locked on his. Roxas quickly stopped Axel's hands from moving away, returning them back to his cheeks as soon as his fingers had locked around the red-head's wrists.

"Sorry…" He smiled weakly, "Your fingers are cold."

Axel blinked, then laughed gently. "Oh. Yeah. My apologies. But, er… yeah. I'm not even sure why… I put you through that."

"Put me through that? You're saying this as if I was an unwilling subject." Roxas grinned, keeping his hold around Axel's arms. He remained relaxed, relishing the strangely comfortable atmosphere between himself and Axel. It felt natural, just like with Zexion. Barring the awkward sexual tension. Here, there was no awkwardness.

Especially now that there wasn't a wall to separate them.

"Someone could say that I took advantage of you in your weakness." Axel replied pointedly, fingers slipping from Roxas's cheeks to slide down his smooth throat and curl around the back of his neck. Roxas remained unruffled, still listening.

"I assure you, no matter how heartbroken and pissed off I was, it wouldn't have been enough for you to take advantage of me through a wall, Axel. I'm not that easy. Even with your damn voice." Axel smirked slightly at the compliment, "No, I'd say that this is a better example of taking advantage of someone."

Axel's smirk fell off like oil to make room for the way his jaw dropped.

Roxas had casually slid forward to rub a hand over Axel's groin. The red-head proceeded to slump against the wall in response, watching the blonde close the distance between them. Roxas had to stand up on his tip-toes just slightly to reach Axel's mouth.

"Touché." The red-head chuckled, recovering fast and moving to twine his arms around his neighbor's waist, savoring the way his cool fingers were warmed by the heated skin of Roxas's bare sides. "Forgive me for assuming you were the innocent gay."

Roxas laughed in response, his breath warming Axel's chin. His hand continued its devilish ministrations on the red-head's crotch-area. He was already feeling the clothed length beneath his fingers hardening. "You're forgiven. But you have to make it up to me."

Roxas had dumped his heartache by the door. Zexion was a thing of the past. His anger at his friend helped to banish the memory to the back of his head even faster. He wanted release of the rest of his burdens, now, too. Starting with the vast amount of sex deprivation. Roxas had been keeping himself clean for months, waiting on Zexion. Obviously, that had proved to nothing.

"What's with the sudden lust-crazed look?" Axel's demeanor changed completely with Roxas's actions. If the red-head was slightly experienced at trying to attract someone with "no hands," so to speak, then he was amazingly talented at the hands-on approach of seduction. This was familiar ground. He tipped his lips into a smile, pulling the blonde into himself so that he could press his lips to Roxas's ear. "You may not be innocent, but you're definitely not the sex-obsessed guy, either."

Roxas remained pinned to Axel. Even his roaming hands had grown still. He sighed softly, feeling sharp nips at his ear. "A little bit of in-between never hurt anyone."

"I can fix that."

Axel purred, sending faint vibrations over Roxas's skin. The blonde abruptly rolled his hips forward, eliciting a harsher growl from the red-head. "Are you done teasing?"

"Are you ready to forget?" Axel asked softly, placing a kiss right at the junction where ear met skull. "I'm ten times the man Zexion is, you know."

Roxas paused, turning his head so that he could make eye-contact again. He raised an eyebrow, grinding his hips again to smirk in satisfaction as he saw Axel's irises dilate.

"Prove it."

What was it about the man that made him heat up like this? Zexion had caused butterflies, but Axel was bringing on flame-thriving phoenixes to bounce around in his stomach and send waves of lust through him. The red-head was teasing the worst out of him. He almost made it look easy, sweeping Zexion and his innocent intentions right from his mind.

In Roxas's brief confusion, Axel moved. He tightened his arms around Roxas and switched positions to nudge the blonde against the wall instead. It was light in the room now, and the two could easily discern the other's expressions. They were exactly the same; they were both waiting.

_What am I waiting for?_

Axel breathed out, eyes hooded. "Is that a signal for go?"

_Him. I'm waiting for him. Axel._

"Sweep me away." Roxas slid his arms over Axel's shoulders. "Go."

_Who was Zexion, again?_

Axel moved in. Roxas saw a fleeting glimpse of green irises and inked skin, then his eyes were forced to close because of how absolutely amazing the lips on his own felt. He sighed, pulling forward to deepen the kiss, but Axel retreated to the side immediately after, lips grazing over Roxas's cheeks, planting small pecks along his jaw line before moving to his ear. Roxas could hear the other man breathing slowly as he lowered his mouth around his lobe, teeth snatching his lobe to tug on it playfully.

Roxas's hands slid into Axel's hair, gaining a grip as a small moan escaped his mouth. Still, the red-head continued, a tongue finally making its way out to lick up and down his ear. Then, with one last bite, Axel moved down to the blonde's neck.

"It's a good thing…" murmured Axel as he bit down, leaving a mark and causing Roxas's fingers to convulse, "That you came without a shirt. Or I'd be getting impatient."

To make his point, Axel's free hand made its way up Roxas's bare chest, leaving behind a trail of sharp sensations. Roxas gasped, "You probably made me take off my shirt before on purpose, then."

Licking over the mark, the red-head chuckled. "Sure. Let's go with that."

Roxas's retort to that caught in his throat. Axel's pause had been short-lived, as he immediately moved on, lowering himself to Roxas's right nipple, kissing it gently and then grazing his tongue over it. He shifted to the blonde's trembling stomach next. First a gentle puff, then a tender kiss; Axel nuzzled the blonde's abdomen as one hand slowly traveled down to run along his inner thigh. A tongue briefly invaded his navel, too. Roxas twitched.

"Axel…" He bit his bottom lip, hearing his own raw voice and feeling his legs grow weak. "You're teasing."

The slow motions and affectionate gestures were excrutiating. He didn't want it to be soft and gentle. He had had enough of the kind touches from _him._ At the thought that he couldn't even say the man's name anymore, Roxas's mouth went dry. He was still thinking of him, even at a time like this, where he had another man lowering himself to his knees right there.

Just as Axel's fingers went to tugging down the blonde's sweatpants, Roxas growled under his breath and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling the man straight back up again. Axel stumbled, surprised. His hands slammed into the wall on either side of the blonde's head as Roxas tugged him into another kiss. He lapped at the other man's mouth, but Axel retaliated by sliding one hand on Roxas's cheek to angle his head better. As soon as the blonde's head tilted his a few inches to the side, he pounced, filling Roxas's mouth with his tongue.

The blonde's hold on his shirt tightened. He whimpered softly, trying to keep up as the desperation overwhelmed him. Urgently kissing back, he ground his hips forward. The two hissed in unison as their arousals rubbed together.

"Too slow, huh?" Axel whispered, pulling away for a breath. Roxas remained panting, pinned to the wall and unwilling to release Axel's t-shirt.

"Not here, though…" He finally said, looking up at Axel. "Not on the wall."

Axel started at him a moment, uncomprehending, then pecked the blonde quickly on the lips. "Bed. Let's go."

"'Kay." Roxas replied breathlessly, allowing Axel to grab his wrist and lead him to the bedroom. The layouts of Axel's apartment and his own were exactly alike. He could have very well made it himself without Axel's help, but he was feeling disoriented and slightly dizzy. The obvious hard-on trapped beneath his boxers could have very well been a result of that.

The bedroom, as it so happened, was dark, which was a stark contrast to the sunny living room. Axel had shut up the windows with Venetian blinds, as well as curtains. It could have very well been night in the red-head's room, which was just fine with Roxas. He shut the door behind him as Axel finally stopped and turned around, throwing his arms out.

"Um. Welcome to … the bedroom?"

Roxas suddenly laughed. "This relationship is already starting off well."

"Our three and a half hour relationship, I know." Axel grinned, tugging off his shirt without warning and tossing it onto a nearby chair. Roxas clapped his mouth shut immediately, taking in the lean body and the pronounced muscles and abs. It was getting harder to admit that Axel wasn't perfect. Every move he made was proving that fact wrong.

Smirking again, Axel noticed blonde's stare, but said nothing, moving to a chest by the shuttered window. Roxas, feeling awkward just standing in place, walked to the bed, sitting down as he watched Axel shuffle about through what appeared to be his underwear drawer. Rubbing idly at the deep bite mark on his neck, the blonde didn't notice his other hand and how it fell right in his lap.

His cock unexpectedly strained in its confines as Axel let out a grunt, trying to now close the drawer, and Roxas's hand moved almost of its own accord, feathering over his own erection.

Axel managed to shut the drawer and turned around. He blinked and took in the sight. The sight of Roxas, touching himself, neck covered in bite marks, and a flush across his face, was practically erotic. Tossing the bottle of lube up and down in his one hand, Axel chuckled. "Starting without me?"

Roxas only lifted his glazed eyes slightly. "Too slow. I might just have to end up doing everything myself."

"Then let me help you with that."

Axel prowled forward, throwing the bottle onto the bed, then following after it, climbing onto the mattress to push Roxas back onto the soft surface. The blonde blinked as he swung his legs up and Axel shifted to straddle him. The blonde lay back, nestled in the three pillows on the bed and the thick comforter. He already looked delectable and Axel nearly lost his self-control then and there.

Roxas reached out for Axel, who obliged and leaned down to press his lips to the other's once more, a familiar gesture that the two were more than happy to return to. The blonde sighed, hands free now to roam over Axel's bare upper body. He ran his fingers up and down the smooth, muscle-hardened back, reveling in the way the smooth skin warmed under his touch.

Axel groaned, hands traveling in lazy circles to the needy bulge in Roxas's pants. Roxas whined, hips bucking and urging Axel on. It took forever, and it took two seconds, and it was obvious that Roxas was already losing it. A firm hand cupped his cock through his pants, while the other pressed into the man's hips, pushing him down.

"God… Axel." Roxas croaked, seeking more friction and struggling against Axel's grip. The red-head rubbed harder, leaning down to lick at other's cheek, purring all the while, smirking. Roxas's body was already on fire and sweaty. And he wanted more. There was no time to take in the tiny parts and set every small part of his body aflame, as Roxas usually preferred it. There was only the need to get to the bigger event.

"God's got nothin' to do with it." murmured Axel, fingers digging into the man's hips briefly as his hand snatched at the waistband of the pants and boxers, and, together, pulled down. Lifting his hips, Roxas helped to kick off the bothersome obstructions.

Axel remained towering over him as his hand slowly grabbed his length and stroked down hard. At the same time, he teased one of Roxas's nipples, alternately flicking and squeezing the nub of skin. Hips arching up, Roxas struggled for breath, mouth falling open. His arms remained entwined around the other man, as if he was holding on for dear life. The familiar pooling of heat was approaching, he could feel it. Axel wasn't helping matter with the way he had fallen to practically chewing at his other nipple. The end was nearing.

Which is why Roxas abruptly shoved Axel up and off so that he could sit up.

Axel stopped to stare into the blue gaze, then continued on with slower strokes on the blonde's already weeping length. Roxas opened his mouth to speak. Axel ran his palm over the tip of the cock, smearing the pearly white pre-cum along his hand, then proceeding with his softer touches.

"You want something?" He chuckled, amused at Roxas's choking and inability to form coherent words. The blonde was dissolving to putty. The months of sexual deprivation must have been especially lethal if he was so hypersensitive to a simple hand job.

Roxas stopped his movements, panting. "You know what I want."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "On the first date, Roxas?"

The air between them grew increasingly stuffy. Roxas was finding it hard to concentrate, which he didn't want to do, anyway. "There might not be a second one, you know."

Hesitation. Roxas frowned, unsure of what he had meant, now that the words had been blurted out of his mouth. He hadn't planned on using Axel as a way to get a fuck out of his system. He didn't want to use Axel like he had been used and tricked by Zexion.

Axel's lips began to curve down. His hand moved away and Roxas was left feeling bare and incredibly tactless. His voice came out soft, but there was a quivering edge to it. "Do you really mean that?"

"No." Roxas immediately said, shaking his head. Some of the bangs that had been plastered to his forehead with sweat fell away to swing with his movements. He moved in to chastely kiss Axel. "No. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking right now."

"… the sex too good?" Axel retorted, gaining back his grin. He brushed some more of the blonde's bangs out of the way.

"What sex?" returned Roxas with snort, "All you've been doing is stalling for time."

Axel quirked an eyebrow, his laugh husky. "Oh, is a fuck all you wanted?"

"I'm sure we'll have time to focus on the finer details later."

Axel pushed Roxas back down. "Should've just said so."

Roxas lay back, erection still as prominent as ever. However, when Axel didn't join him, he pushed himself up onto his elbows in confusion. The red-head was clambering off of the bed. Before the blonde could protest, the man's intentions became clear. He undid his belt steadily, knowing fully well that Roxas was watching. His fingers slid over the button of his jeans, popping it open, then the zipper was tugged down as well.

The bottle of lube abruptly thudded into his abs. Roxas did not approve.

"Damn it, Axel, just hurry up and take off your pants!"

"Demanding bastard. Good throw, though." Axel smiled, but went faster, pulling off his pants and boxers. He picked up the lube as an afterthought and joined Roxas. Slowly sliding his hands up the man's chest, he rubbed hard over his already abused nipples as he went along. Roxas grunted, but changed it to a moan soon afterwards as Axel lowered himself down and their cocks rubbed together. As Roxas tried to grind into the heat again and gain more explosive roughness, both his nipples were harshly pinched.

Roxas hissed. "Damn you." With a vengeance, he thrust up painfully hard and Axel's head fell with a shuddering "Oh…," his hair tumbling over his shoulders to tickle the blonde's face and neck. The pinching hands fell away and Roxas followed their movements.

An audible click came from his chest area. Axel had brought out the bottle of lubrication and was already pouring it both over his fingers, and then his own cock. Roxas watched, unable to help himself. The slender fingers that had been tending to him looked just as hot against the red-head's own erection that was situated in a nest of black hair. Not a natural red-head. Just as he had thought.

"I'm assuming…" Axel pressed a kiss briefly to Roxas's cheek. "That this isn't your first time."

The blonde laughed shakily, already feeling slick fingers run down his side towards the inevitable destination. Axel used his free arm to lift up one of Roxas's legs, exposing him even more. "What are we, teenagers?"

"Stupid question, I know." Axel sighed, moving to meet Roxas's lips with his own. "But since you haven't gotten laid in months, this'll probably be rough…"

The fingers slipped around his hip to his back. He met each of Axel's short, open-mouthed kisses with relish, body shivering in anticipation. "How are you so sure about that?"

"Thin walls, remember? I hear a lot. Such as you jerking yourself off every night, cutie." Axel breathed out, pulling the blonde's bottom lip with his teeth as Roxas's eyes widened in shock. Quickly reconsidering, the red-head kissed Roxas deeply instead, just as the first finger slipped inside with some resistance. Roxas choked and moaned loudly into Axel's mouth, grabbing onto the other man. The movement caused their erections to rub together roughly, despite the lube from Axel's end. The blonde rocked his body hard, grinding their cocks together again as he struggled to relax. Axel kissed his way along Roxas's neck, licking, sucking, and hoping to distract him.

After the younger man managed to unclench his grip around Axel's finger, a second finger was added, then quickly the third. The partially filling sensation of the digits sliding inside him was sending Roxas into a frenzy. He was gasping Axel's name softly, body writhing and jerking with a steady pace.

He could have almost made due with the fingers and come right then and there. The biting at his shoulder, the constant rubbing of his cock with Axel's, and the pumping fingers in his ass, but Axel, damn him, pulled out.

"What? I thought you wanted to get to the full thing." He kissed away the shocked and partial pout on the blonde's face. Roxas whined as the red-head sat back just slightly, pulling the other's legs up higher to position himself. Roxas clamped his legs around Axel's waist in response, chest heaving. They were both shiny with sweat and their erections were almost painful. The two needed their release. Now.

Axel's mouth found Roxas's and they tangled tongues together briefly.

"You ready?"

Roxas nodded shakily, his lips bright red and kiss-bruised. "Just don't go slow."

"As you wish." Axel pressed one last kiss to the corner of Roxas's mouth. There was a faint sound of bed sheets rustling. Then came a thrust and Roxas felt himself stretching and being filled as Axel slid in. Fingers scrabbling over the bed, he willed the sensation to pass as fast as possible so he could get to the good part.

"Are you o-"

He should've known.

"Fuck, Axel, I told you not to go slow! GO!" Roxas yell weakly. He couldn't take it slow. Drawing out the pain of Axel's cock stretching his ass wide open was hardly a turn-on. The red-head groaned and thrust in all the way without warning. Throwing his head back, the blonde's mouth opened in a silent scream. His fingernails raked red marks along the other's back. It was painful, but yet oh-so-good. It had never been this good before.

_Maybe Axel is perfect afterall._

Breathing erratically, Axel ignored the hair that was getting into his face and waited, legs shaking as he tired to support himself. Finally, Roxas rocked his hips gently and shakily found grip in Axel's hair. "Alright."

Taking a deep breath, Axel pulled back out, then slammed back in. Roxas let out a guttural groan, pushing Axel's head to his to smash their mouths together. Meanwhile, Axel's hand slid in-between them to wrap around Roxas's cock and resume the strokes from before, keeping in time with his increased thrusts into the blonde.

Not one to simply lay there and be fucked, Roxas clenched his arms around the other's neck and began sucking at his neck, eyes shut tightly as he rocked his body to Axel's ministrations. With every hit of his prostate, there were more stars sparking beneath his eyelids. Soon enough, the blonde was moaning with each hit, each utterance a garbled and choked attempt at the other man's name.

"Ax-Ax-shit…"

The sounds of his moaning, Axel's soft grunts, and the slapping noises at each penetration filled the blonde's ears. He couldn't pry apart his eyelids at this point and he eventually felt the return of the specific heat. It drove into his cock and increased his pants until, with a particularly hard upstroke on his length, Roxas came. His entire body curled up around Axel, legs and arms squeezing. It was almost painful, the way the hot-white ribbons shot out from his cock and splattered between himself and Axel.

As he fell away like a useless puppet, spent and worn, Axel finished himself with a few more well-placed thrusts. He hissed and cried out, coming shortly after. His head slumped and he took a few deep breaths to stop his heart from bursting. Then, with a soft sigh, he collapsed on top of Roxas, who gladly met him and his warmth.

They remained lying there a good moment, catching their breath, until Axel finally pulled out with a slick noise and rolled off of a grimacing Roxas to lie beside him. The blonde turned as well, ignoring the stickiness around them as he curled into Axel. Yes, it was disgusting. Yes, he would regret it later. But the intense pleasure of just lying in bed with the complete satisfaction of sexual release made him too lazy to get up. _Perfect._

"I was wrong." Roxas finally said after the hazy sexual atmosphere faded away.

Axel turned a lazy eye to the man who was nuzzling into his chest. Snorting softly, he pulled a blanket over them and proceeded to tuck his arms around the blonde. "Wrong about what?"

"Valentine's Day isn't as bad a holiday as I thought. You changed my mind."

The red-head let out a short chuckle, kissing Roxas's forehead. "Good. Don't expect any chocolate from me, though"

Roxas simply sighed in content, eyes fluttering shut, ready to start dozing off.

Axel obviously hadn't fallen asleep yet, because he spoke again a moment later.

"So do you hook up through walls often?"

"I should be asking you that." With a grunt, Roxas burrowed his nose deeper into Axel's chest, feeling the other's fingers doodling shapes into his sides. "No. You just brought out that wall-sex side of me, I think."

"I hope to see that side more often, then."

"Maybe on the second date, then." Roxas smirked to himself, finally allowing sleep to claim him. They would figure out what to do in the morning. Or evening. Whatever.

As he blanked out, he picked up Axel's reply.

"Touché, Roxas. Touché."

* * *

-deserves to be shot- 

-will be shot eventually-

-Hopefully, wifey will be pleased, as this was for her-

-Wifey, being ClumsyMooseProductions. Surprise!-

This took forever. I need to work on my smut. In fact, I really need to work on my smut. Or go watch more Coat West or something. Damn. xD But really, my apologies for posting this two days late. Blame my new Axel DS and a newfound obsession with Super Junior. Thank you, everyone for your wonderful reviews and birthday wishes. I love you all. I'll be getting to your review replies soon. Hopefully. Ugh.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
